Hooked
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A cautionary tail, never take Vegeta fishing! One-shot. Rated for Language, and fish death.
1. Chapter 1

Spoot: Ok, Lets go fishing!

Vegeta: Now!

Spoot: Slow your roll, or naughty chair...

Vegeta: ...Please?

Hooked

Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and gave Bulma a reassuring glance. "It'll be good for him, Just to get out of the house." With that being said, he gave Vegeta a little nod. The Prince did not look very happy. He was tense, and about to hyperventilate. "Just make sure you catch something I can cook!" Chi Chi snapped, giving her husband a lovable kiss on the cheek. Goku nodded, and plastered on the 'Naturally.' Face. She smiled, and gave his behind a love swat. His face went red, he leaned over. "Not in front of the guys..." He whispered in her ear. She just laughed.

Goku just about had to drag Vegeta to a lake. The said Prince did not like the idea of this 'fishing' thing. It sounded complicated. A barbaric ritual countrymen participated in, to bring home food. He never needed to 'go fishing' before, and he damn sure did _not_ want to start now! But here he was, with that damn Kakorot, and his noisy little friend Bald Man. Not to mention...Yamacha...How he detested that man. He was once involved with the blue haired woman, the one he was currently involved in. How he wanted to just fire off a few ki blasts into that mans ass.

Goku sat down, he had found a nice, patch of grass to relax on. He had cast out a line, after showing Vegeta how to cast out his...much to his embarrassment. He looked up at Yamcha, who was casting out his line for the 3rd time. "you need a cork..." He said. Yamcha gave him the eye. "I have one." Goku leaned back, "Did you bait the hook..." He asked, slyly. Yamcha's face drooped. "No..." He mumbled. Goku smiled. Vegeta shook his head, looking back out at the water. Idiots...all of them! He watched his line, as it drifted from side to side, as a breeze kicked up. Maybe, considering this was relaxing, this was not as bad as he thought...

Goku launched off the ground to his feet, grabbing up his pole. "ALRIGHT!" He hollered out, tugging at the pole. Vegeta watched intently, as the other men gathered around him, cheering him on, and so forth. He looked down at his pole. it had never moved. He jerked on it, and the line popped out of the water. The worm was gone. He growled at the thought of putting another one on. He looked over at the little bucket with the worms. His face flushed for a moment. He knew they were watching him. He knew they knew...that he knew...you know. He shivered as he watched the worms squirm about. _why me?_

"Hot damn!" Yamcha shouted, pulling on his pole. Vegeta slammed his down, and stamped his foot. Goku was about to join his friend in catching the fish, but his line jerked, so he rushed it. "I Got one too!" He snapped. "Best fishing spot to date Goku!" snapped Krillian, he was in the water, holding up a fish he caught with his hands. "ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Vegeta shouted. The three men looked his way with confusion on their faces, Blinking at him. Vegeta stormed over to Goku. "How do you do it!" He growled. Goku pulled in his catch, and held it up. He thrashed about, begging to be set free. "This, this one's going on the stove!" Vegeta reached up, and snatched the fish from Goku's hand, and squeezed it, until its poor little body gave out, and its head exploded. Goku stood there, his mouth agape.

That was it, he had to do something! Damned if he was going to lose to Kakorot and his band of morons! He had to catch the biggest, and bestest fish there was...but how? How did they do it. It must be the worms. But... Vegeta shook violently at the thought. NO! He was not going to touch a worm...no matter how bad he wanted to catch this great fish! He thought long and hard, as he watched the other men become sleepy, picking spots to lay out, and nap. Vegeta chuckled to himself, and smiled slyly. Kakorot was going down.

He looked down into the bucket. those little devils squirmed around, on top of one another. Unaware of their fate. He reached down, but stopped short, pulling his hand away. He looked over at the others, they were fast asleep. He looked back down at the worms, took a deep breath, exhaling, and thrusting his hand into the bucket. His skin began to crawl, and his hair on the back of his neck stood up. He jerked his hand out of the bucket, one worm dangling in his fingers. He could feel his stomach weaken, but he had to do this...he had to hook the greatest fish ever! He had to show them all!

He timed it at almost an hour, he sat there...with that blasted pole. Not a bite could be had. How the hell did they catch so many? He looked over at the others, Goku was just coming out of his slumber. He sat up and looked over at The Prince, with a wave. Vegeta just scoffed, and looked back at his pole, just as it jerked! His eyes went wide, THIS WAS IT! He pulled hard, but the line stayed in its spot. He gasped, and tried again, but nothing happened. Goku had approached. "Looks like you got hung up." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "You stay away from me, you cheater!" Vegeta snapped, pulling even harder on his line. it moved a bit, becoming easier to pull. Goku watched with excitement, as did Vegeta. Both men, looked on in shock as Vegeta pulled up...a log.

"I sure hope you know how to clean it!" Krillian said with a giggle.

"You can't eat that, its to tough!" Snapped Yamcha, with a mirrored giggle.

"Don't pick on Vegeta! Maybe he knows something we don't." Goku said with a smile at the other man.

"Yeah, on how to catch logs!" Krillian cackled out.

Vegeta growled, and grossed his arms. He had to show them! He was the best fisherman in the whole universe! His blood began to boil over. With each little giggle that came from those idiots, he felt like he would explode...explode...that was it. He stretched out an arm, pointing a finger at the lake. The other men caught on pretty quick, and dove for cover. Goku covered his ears, and readied himself for the noise. Vegeta let out a line of ki, hitting the water. It was quiet for a moment, all was calm, and still. Krillian even peeked out from behind the rock. Peace did not last long, for the body of water..imploded in on itself. Vegeta looked over at Goku, smiling as the other man watched in horror as fish floated to the top. "Hmmph, that's how you catch fish." He said with a snort. Yamcha approached the others. "Goku, new rule..." Goku turned to his friend. "No Ki?" Goku asked, Yamcha shook his head, and pat Vegeta on the shoulder. "No, New rule, we bring Vegeta on every fishing trip!"

Spoot: GLUB GLUB! Thanks for the idea!

Vegeta: So, who's gunna pick all the fish up?

Spoot: Not me...

Vegeta: FINE! -_-


	2. Fishing 2

Spoot: Fishing Trip!

Vegeta: WHAT! NO!

Spoot: Who said I was taking you!

Goku: YEAH!

Details

Vegeta placed the wide-brimmed had, carefully, on Bulma's head, then adjusted it. She couldn't see. He laughed as she looked about the room blindly. "What...whats this for?" She asked, reaching out for him. "Sun." He said, helping her adjust the hat, so she could see. She looked up at him with a smile. "That's vague." She said. He put his hands on her hips, and pulled her close. "Need more detail?" He asked. She shook her head so hard, the hat almost flew off her head. He just smiled, and adjusted it. "I told you, I'm taking you fishing." HE said simply. "Had fun with it did you?" She said, slyly smiling. She had to get on her tip toes, but she kissed him. He may have been shorter than most of the men around, but she needed a ladder most of the time.

"Ok, Like this." Vegtea said, showing her how to cast out a line. She gave him an eye, but followed his order. She knew how to fish, but she would never tell him that. He liked to 'teach' her. "There ya go." He said, casting out his line. "So, what all did you catch while you were out here?" She asked, adjusting her line. She stopped when she remembered she was playing Dumb Girl. "we were out at the lake. Kakorot says you can catch Trout here." He said, avoiding the answer to the question. He never caught a fish, officially...He would never tell her that. He watched her cautiously, as she played with her pole. "Adjust your line...here..." He reached over, and helped her. She fought back the urge to snap: "I know!"

The two sat on the bank of the creek, and began to chat as they watched their lines. She learned a bit about his people, and their fall. He learned she had no idea what a Space Pod was originally used for. Escape. He hopped up when his line moved. The time to act was now. He was excited to catch his first fish, officially. Bulma watched as he reeled in, a Trout. He held it up to show it off. He had the smile of a champ on his face...until the fish began to fight back, it wiggled and thrashed about, All the while, he struggled to keep hold of the slimy thing. Bulma just laughed, as the fish got lose, and flew back into the water.

"STOP THAT! STOP THAT LAUGHING!" He shouted. Bulma grabbed at her belly, and rolled around on the ground. Vegeta Growled as he cast his line out once more. "You should watch your line, instead of making that ungodly noise!" He grumbled. She looked over at her pole. It hadn't move. She was quiet for a moment, watching him fish, when the image of him fighting a fish crossed her mind, and she began to laugh again. He looked over from his pole. He watched with his mouth agape, as she laughed hysterically. He grumbled and went back to his pole. "I'll show her...no one mocks me and gets away with it."

She had caught fore fish within the hour, he had caught one, and lost it. He watched as she pulled on her line, jerking up a fairly long Trout. She held it up, and boasted. "HA! Two Brim, and a few catfish! I finally caught a Trout! I think this belongs to you!" She boasted. He crossed his arms, and turned his head away from her, putting his nose in the air. "Oh, come on Vegeta! Don't pout!" He turned his body a bit, away from her. She put the fish in the bucket with the rest, and walked over to him. "Ooooh, come on Vegeta! Where's you sense of humor!" She reached out to touch him, but he scoffed, and turned away from her. She glared at him for a moment, then got an idea. Vegeta had just enough time to open his mouth, Shocked. She had the fish in hand, the one that had gotten away...She reared back, and promptly slapped him in the face with it.

"What did you catch?" Goku asked. Vegeta and...the woman...were returning to drop off the poles, Goku had lent. Bulma looked up at him, handing over some fishing tackle. "Brim, mostly. A few Trout..." She looked over at Vegeta. "She slapped me with a fish." He said. Goku began to giggle, but held it in as best he could. "What kind of fish!" He asked. Vegeta's mouth tightened for a second, then he spoke. "Does it matter Kakorot!" He snapped. Goku nodded. "Kind of, there aren't many fish you can slap someone with, for instance, a Brim would do you no good, it's to small." Vegeta held up his hands, tossing the pole at Goku. With that, he turned to go. "A Trout." Bulma said. Goku giggled, adding a nod. "That's a good fish to slap someone with. What kind of Trout?" He asked.

Vegeta was almost to the road, he turned, taking a _very_ defensive stance. Looking as if he would power up. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER! WHO CARES WHAT KIND OF FISH IT WAS!" Bulma shot him the evil eye, but Goku just laughed. "Well, Speckled Trout has a smoother feel to it. Where as a Rainbow Trout is more so, rough, would hurt more. Plus, The Rainbow Trout is longer." Vegeta looked as though he would hyperventilate. Bulma looked up, watching how calm Goku was. "You sure know alot about fish!" She said. He looked down at her with his famous smile. "My grandfather taught me." He said. She nodded, then let out a yell as a dead fish flew past her. They both looked over, to see Vegeta irate, holding a fish in his hand. "DOES IT MATTER NOW!" He shouted, tossing it. It flew past them at breakneck speed.

Goku didn't seem to care about the tantrum. He looked down at Bulma. "Did he actually catch a fish this time?" He asked. She looked up with her mouth agape. A fish flew past them, but they paid no mind. "Let me guess, He led you to believe he could fish? The last trip we went on, he ended up blowing the lake up. He didn't tell you?" Bulma shook her head. A fish flew past, and Vegeta's voice could be heard yelling incoherently. "Bulma..." Goku began, but he giggled. "That rat bastard!" She said, looking over at him. He was stomping around, fish in hand. He caught eyes with her, and threw the fish. She had just enough time to dodge. He kept up his rant, stomping around. He went in for another fish...and stopped, with an evil grin. There in the bucket, was the one that got away. It was dead. Vegeta reached down, and picked it up.

He approached the two, slapping the fish like a baseball bat, in his hand. "Huh, whaddaya know, it was a Rainbow Trout." Goku said. "SHADDAP!" Vegeta snapped, pointing the fish at him. He then pointed it at Bulma, and wagged it at her. "Oh, what I'm gunna do to you...Oh...OH! I'm...I'm gunna hit'cha...yeah, and you're gunna fall...and I'm gunna laugh..." As Vegeta spoke, and Bulma cowered, the fish...opened it's eyes in that dramatic way, and began to fight. Bulma ducked behind Goku, who began to take a protective stance. The fish fought, as Vegeta did. But, as we all know...the fish won. Slapping Vegeta in the face, with its tail, then falling to the ground. The three stood silent for a moment, then a bit of a chuckle could be heard from behind Goku. Vegeta looked over at her, as she laughed. "Justice..." was all she said.

Vegeta: and why am I not allowed to go?

Spoot: because...you're no fun.

Goku: and I'm the better fisherman.


End file.
